Medication
by Anime Huggler
Summary: Hayta is trying to deal with everything that is wrong with him, and Genma is not helping any. Yummy yoai, and not just GH either...Format fixed --


^____^ I just found out that I love Genma and Hayate pairing! Geeee! If any couple in Naruto that would get the longest 'Awwwwwww', it would be them. The poor sick little guy and the blond. *Sigh* It does the heart good. This will have a nice lemon thingy in the next chapter, but that's if I get enough reviews. There will be a nice plot too if I get more then 15. _ Mwhahaah. Here we go!  
The slightly taller man pressed him closer to his body and started to nip at his neck. The sickly looking man threw his head away from him, trying to avoid the hungrily lips, but it was no use. At the beginning he tried to push away from the intruder, but soon found himself being held against the wall, with the other man's body holding him in place. He then tried to push him away, but the man held both his hands in place and wrapped his own arm around his waist.  
"Genma please....don't....."  
"Don't what? Stop?"  
"No I-"  
"Hush now." Genma then let go of Hayate's hands and started to move his own hand down Hayate's thigh. Hayate coughed out a gasp and his black hair draped down his face as he hung his head in embarrassment. Genma found the edge of Hayate's shirt and drove his hand underneath the cloth to feel around the warm body. Hayate's gaze became almost blank, as he was losing his control over the situation. He moaned and his hands gripped Genma's shoulders. Genma pushed Hayate even more until Hayate's arms where pinned up against himself and Genma's firm chest. Genma quickly pushed away from Hayate, as Hayate himself strightened out his cloths, and head band.  
"C-come in." The knock of the door was what made Hayate respond and Genma stop. As the door opened, Genma gave a grin to Kakashi and walked away from the closest and down the hall until he was gone. Kakashi poked his head into the closet and saw Hayate looking over the shelves for something.  
"Hayate, I didn't know you worked over hours."  
"Uh...I don't. Not really. Just re-looking over some papers of mine. But the light in my lamp went out, so I came in here to *cough* find one. Hence why I am here. Now. In here right now. *Cough*" It wasn't like Kakashi was glaring at him or anything, but that over used star look, made Hayate nervous...even though he's seen in over a million times. But that wasn't the point.  
"What are you doing here? Finding something for your team?" Kakashi opened the door all the way and stepped in. Giving a glance at the tired man, and then to the shelves.  
"Nah. Iruka wanted me to pick some extra paperclips for him, Seems that all his are disappearing. Gotta hand it to him though. If I was him, I would have tired up those kids by now and threw them into the river." Kakashi gave himself a mild shake of the head, and turned back to Hayate. He gave him a small smile, because his eye curved up. Hayate just gave him a nervous laugh and a cough. After a minute or so, Kakashi held out a white box to the scared looking ninja. Hayate cocked an eyebrow.  
"You said you needed a light blub, ne?"  
"Oh....oh! Yes, uh, thanks Kakashi. I better be going. Have a nice night." Kakashi nodded at him and Hayate left the supplies closet. Kakashi should have asked why Genma was in here, but forgot to. Oh well, he'll ask Hayate tomorrow morning. And now, for Iurka's paper clips!  
  
***  
  
Hayate finally made it to his home and dragged himself into his kitchen.  
'This walk seems to get longer each time I walk it.' Odd, but by the time he finished that though, his tea already brewed. The sweet smelled steam filled the little area, letting Hayate inhale deeply. He took the cup in his hands while leaning against the counter. He loved the feel of the extremely hot heat outside of the cup that tried and warm his nearly frozen gloved hands. One less perk of bring sick, your circulation to your hands and feet don't work so well. But non-the-less, the warmth was nice. Not feeling like standing anymore, Hayate walked over to a simple wooden chair and eased himself into it. The nice thing about the chair was that it faced a window that gave a wonderful view of the out stretching mountains. It was a nice starry night, without a cloud in the sky. The kind he liked. He also enjoyed it when it was raining, because he stayed inside, and in his bed. Unlike some of the Junnicun, who went out running. He could never understand why they would throw away a perfectly good day off like that. A slight tap came to his attention. It was coming from one of the windows too. He placed his tea down and causally walked over to the sound. When he looked threw it, it was Genma, and gave him a wave. Hayate looked relived that it wasn't an intruder, but also became a bit nervous. Like a good 'host' Hayate opened the window.  
"Hmm?"  
"Hmm yourself. Whatcha doing?"  
"Having tea. You want some?" Genma shrugged with his hands in his pockets.  
"Sure." Hayate offered a hand to his friend, and Genma took it. He helped the blond up and in a moment, Genma crawled though his window. They stood there like that for a moment and Hayate blushed under the grin of Genma. Of course by now, Hayate let go of his hand, but Genma didn't let go of him. It was a quick motion and Hayate found himself only inches away from the man with the tooth pick in his mouth. Hayate was about to say something, but Genma's tongue got in the way. Hayate wrapped his arms around Genma's neck, and as soon as Genma pulled away, Hayate started to breath heavily for air.  
"Did you get your little light fixed like you wanted to?" Hayate nodded, his eyes not leaving his clean floor.  
"Good. How about that tea?"  
"Ha...Hai." Genma let go of Hayate slightly, and Hayate had to push away from him, himself. Taking in a deep breath of relief, Hayate walked back to where his hot tea kettle was still letting out steam, and grabbed another cup.  
"It's mint. You mind?"  
"Not at all." Before he finished pouring the tea, he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. Genma rested his chin on Hayate's shoulder and watched as he stopped the steaming liquid.  
"Something the matter Hayate?" He quickly shook his head and tried to turn around the best he could while still being held in the embrace. He coughed slightly and held the tea cup in front of Genma. Genma let go of him, and took the cup with a smile.  
"Thank you." Hayate nodded with a smile that his friend was enjoying the cup of tea he made. But before Genma was done with it, he placed it down on the counter, and placed a hand on Hayate's head.  
"My, my. Seems like you've got a fever. I think I should put you to bed." Hayate tilted his head at him. He felt fine...like he always did while being sick. Genma lead him by the shoulders to his room and placed him on the edge of the bed. Genma then also sat down next to him and stared at him for a few good minutes. Running one hand up and down his cheek, Hayate leaned into the warm hand. Then Genma pulled Hayate closer to him, brushing his lips against the cold ones of the sick Ninja. There was about to be the sweetest make out séance in the world, but Hayate's phone rang. Hayate pushed away from Genma, again, and leaned over to where his old phone stood.  
"Sorry. It might be important"  
"If it's not, I'm going to strangle whoever is on the other line." Genma almost looked like he was going to pout, but let Hayate's answer the phone. Just because Hayate was on the phone, didn't mean that Genma's hands were going to leave him alone.  
"Hello? Iruka, no it's not too la-" A small gasp was heard over the phone as Genma started to move his hands up and down Hayate's back.  
"Oh no...I'm fine. I just...uh..*cough* spilled some hot water on me." The soothing motion of the hands made Hayate close his eyes, while still holding the phone with a weak hand.  
"Of course I can. How early. Uh huh. No. It's not a problem. Right. See you tomorrow. Goodnight to you too." The hands traveled up to his neck and started to massage the aching muscles there. But before Hayate could fully enjoy what was happening to him, he turned around and said,  
"I have to meet Iruka in the morning for some planning of some kind. I have to meet him around 3. So..." Genma sighed.  
"-So you want to get some sleep, yeah? Alrighty. I mean, who am I to affect the planes of Iruka." Genma ran his tongue across Hayate's ear.  
"Dream about me. Goodnight and I will see you tomorrow then." Hayate nodded slowly. And with that, Genma was gone.  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllll? First off, I love G/H. Their so cute! Two, this is my first attempt at a more...sirous yaoi. I hope it didn't suck too badly. A little OOC, I know, but I like Genma being the touchy one, and Hayate getting it all...Anyway! Tips for what should happen in the next chapter would be nice, and reviews are always welcome! Thanks a lot. Bu Bye. 


End file.
